You Are All Of Me
by RexieCakes
Summary: Telling someone that you love them in hard, but Becky knows how she truly feels about Imogen... So why not let it out? Becky/Imogen one-shot! My OTP!


"Imogen, come on! I have a surprise for you," Becky barked with excitement, coming up to her best friend, who was standing beside her locker, looking at the homework she'd gotten from her latest class.

"Oh-Okay," Imogen replied, as she put her work into her locker, and shut it.

The two teens had been crushing on each other for months neither of them told the other how they felt, but today would change that. Cause Becky had gotten some advice from Drew that she should just go ahead and tell Imogen how she felt. But Becky Baker wasn't about to make this just some every day romantic confession. Nope not at all!

Becky was going to sing Imogen a song, that would tell her how much she loved her.

Drew, Clare, Jenna, Connor, Alli, and Dallas had all pitched in to help her. They all had a free hour at the exact same time, so they all decided to go outside where Becky was taking Imogen to watch. Becky told them of course to stay out of sight. Because Imogen couldn't know that they were there.

And so Becky led Imogen out of the school, towards the trees where there was a little woodsy area.

"Okay, Immy we're almost there," Becky chirped.

* * *

"Are they here yet!?" Jenna asked.

"No," Connor answered, peeking out from behind the bush that they were hiding behind.

"I cannot believe we're doing this," Clare added.

"Yeah! But It'll be so sweet!" Alli pointed out.

"I just hope Becky didn't chicken out. Seriously I'm surprised she even took my advice to tell Imogen how she feels about her," Drew said.

"Me too, Man! That girl has really come a long way," Dallas howled.

"Okay quite down! I hear talking from nearby!" Clare piped up.

It was true too! Once everyone listened they could hear voices in the distance, getting closer to where they were.

"Okay, Imogen we're here!" Becky squeaked, as they stopped a few feet away from the bush, that their friends were hiding behind.

"Alright... But what's the big surprise?" Imogen wondered.

"Well I'm going to sing you a song..." Becky admitted. "So just listen okay?"

"O-Okay..." Imogen responded with a look of confusion. What was the big deal about this song?

Becky took a deep breath, as she began to sing.

"I used to be so lost, so confused, but then you changed everything. My heart, my soul, all of me..."

"I remember how I used to think, how I used to believe... I never thought this would happen, never. But now I see you are all of me,"

"All of me..."

"I can't deny this anymore! I love you! You healed me from a broken heart, got me through so much... I don't wanna lose you now! You are all of me. I need you..."

"At night I dream of holding you, keeping you safe,"

"Because I truly believe that you are mine,"

"That you are mine..."

"I can't help myself, baby... You are my soul,"

"So just give me a chance, I'll never hurt you, I'll never leave you, I'll never cause you any harm,"

"So come to me, come to me... Cause you are my soul, my heart, you are all of me..."

Becky stopped singing and looked Imogen in the eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes. They were locked with Becky's blue ones.

Imogen broke the gaze and walked up to Becky, then leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

Becky kissed back with no hesitation, which then caused the girl's friends to stand up clapping, and cheering loudly.

"OH MY GOD!" Imogen screamed, pulling away from Becky.

"Relax Hugs-A lot they were in on this with me. They helped with the song, the place for me to sing it to you, and since we all had this hour free from classes, they came to watch," Becky smirked.

"Oh..." Imogen squeaked slowly.

"YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE!" Alli cheered, as she and the others ran up to them.

Imogen blushed at Alli's comment, which led her to questioning something...

"Becky, would you be my girlfriend?" Imogen questioned. "Cause I love you too,"

"Of course I will!" Becky chirped. "But I love you more..."

Imogen was about to protest against Becky's "I love you more," However she was cut off when Becky kissed her.

Imogen kissed back, wrapping her arms around Becky's neck, as Becky wrapped her arms about Imogen's waist.

_Finally..._

* * *

:D **I love Becky and Imogen! Oh gosh... If only they had really gotten together. Dx Guys I still have hope! I'm not giving up. Honestly... You are not going to tell me that their so flipping close and yet don't have feelings for each other. Just no... that's wrong! :C THEY LOVE EACH OTHER! I KNOW THEY DO! ;W; AND SINCE I KNOW YOU ALL LOVE ME PLEASE REVIEW! X3**


End file.
